


Angel Dust's Bad Day

by CozyMug



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Trauma, agere, cg!Alastor (Hazbjn Hotel), regressor!Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyMug/pseuds/CozyMug
Summary: Angel Dust's trauma gets to him in a way he only lets a few people see. In this particular difficult moment, Alastor is there so he doesn't have to be alone.Based on a request sent to agere-fandom-time.tumblr.com.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 21





	Angel Dust's Bad Day

Angel Dust was sitting in a chair in his bedroom, his knees pressed to his chest as three sets of his arms wrapped around them, when Alastor burst in.

"Angel Dust, my dear, you absolutely must hear what Charlie was just telling me!" Alastor's laugh track played as he spoke, and he reached a hand out toward Angel Dust.

Angel Dust flinched, and that's when Alastor noticed how glazed his expression was. "Are you in the past, my fine fellow?" Alastor asked.

Angel Dust nodded slowly, as though it was a great effort. Some weeks ago, Angel Dust and Charlie had explained to Alastor that one had to be careful when Angel is in a state like this. His mind would get stuck in the past for one reason or another, and it was either a very entertaining time for games and silly voices or very unpleasant. This was clearly the latter. Alastor turned, intending to find Charlie so she could take over.

"Don't go," came a weak voice from Angie. Alastor could hardly ignore that. He told himself that he was only staying to witness the other's weakness, but maybe Charlie was getting to him after all.

Alastor closed the door and sat on Angel's bed, facing him. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Angel shook his head. Unsurprising.

"How about a hug from Sir Sparklepants?" Alastor asked. Charlie had made this stuffed animal and insisted on the name.

Angel Dust squinted, seemingly lost in thought. Alastor picked up the stuffie and held it out to him. Cautiously, Angel Dust took it.

One pair of his arms held the stuffie tight while the other two pairs began to relax. He smiled slightly, still not looking at Alastor.

"You're welcome, little friend," said Alastor. "I'll be here for as long as you need."


End file.
